


[Podfic] How To Save The World Without Armor

by orphan_account, sisi_rambles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is touch starved. Tony Stark defeats him through the power of cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How To Save The World Without Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Save The World Without Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295491) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Length: 00:07:23

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/How%20To%20Save%20The%20World%20Without%20Armor.mp3) (6.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/How%20To%20Save%20The%20World%20Without%20Armor.m4b) (3.4 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
